La noche de los Titiriteros
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: La marioneta porfin se rompio, esta tan rota que perdio su cordura y todo por culpa de sus titiriteros. Sus "amigos" podran darse cuenta de la condicion de Tsuna antes que sea demaciado tarde. Advertencia es la continuacion de Una marioneta de mentiras y son capitulos cortos muyyyy cortos con mala ortografia - .
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia : **Ooc personajes, sangre y mala ortografia

**Resumen: **La marioneta porfin se rompio, esta tan rota que perdio su cordura y todo por culpa de sus titiriteros.

Sus "amigos" podran darse cuenta de la condicion de Tsuna antes que sea demaciado tarde. Advertencia es la continuacion de Una marioneta de mentiras y son capitulos cortos =-=.

Empesemos con el juego de la imaginacion, Ahora pongase en esta situacion de que porfin se a roto y nadien se da cuenta hasta el momento de su situacion, uno de tus amigo se percato pero no quiere asumir las responsabilidades... lo tratara de ayudar pero ¿Para que? Si en total lo van a seguir utilizando como una marioneta para ser un respetable jefe de la mafia ¿Genial cierto? Y nadien se da cuenta de que esta en un verdadero dolo :c** . Y su Titiritero** O amigo se esta sintiendo mal por todo el dolor que te a echo pasar pero solo arepentirse y pedir perdon servira

**Ecena: La noche de los titiriteros, acto:**

**El titiritero controlador y la marioneta enloquecida**

_** La marioneta se rompio y su titiritero no se da cuenta**_

_** EL titiritero le exige a la marioneta que se mueva otra vez**_

_** Pero la marioneta se niega y en llanto pide su muerte alfrente de el **_

_** Titiritero**_

* * *

Reborn estaba preocupado por Dame-Tsuna, desde que el niño llego tarde a su casa parecía una muñeca rota. Y esos ojos que mostraba Tsuna en la hora de la once parecian muertos como sí su alma se fue para dejar un cascaron vacio.

**-El titiritero se percato que su marioneta estaba actuando extraño-**

El espero que Tsuna se fuera a su habitacion para hablar con el pero una risa enloquecida que se escucho adentro de la habitacion de Tsuna hizo que se detubiera en seco.

_**-Titiritero es una persona tan malvada que a roto su marioneta-**_

Esa risa no era normal en Tsuna ... parecia una risa rota que solo hace la gente que a perdido esperanza de vivir y que solo quieren morir pronto.

-T..tengo miedo...tengo miedo- se escucho un lamento al otro lado de la puerta

-_Si miento s...-_

_-...quier...de...sa..pare...-_

_-.l...o..dio...es..tt...o-_

Ahora Reborn sabía bien lo que le estaba pasando a Tsuna, como pudo ser tan estupido en exigirle demaciado , si tan solo era un niño de catorce años pero estaba tan concentrado en convertirlo en un jefe de la mafia que no pudo ver la fragilidad del niño, solo lo obligo ser mas fuerte fisicamente pero no vio que la parte sicologica.

_**-El titiritero estupido se lamenta por su marioneta rota-**_

-Olle Dame-Tsuna-Reborn dice mientras habría la puerta de la pieza y encontro a Tsuna que estaba mirando la ventana como sí esperara algo.

_-Si _Reborn-Respondio Tsuna sin dirigirle la mirada.

_**-La marioneta no tiene cara para ver a su Titiritero-**_

-que te pasa-pregunto el bebe con traje

-Nada-Respondio Tsuna con voz _dulcemente alegre-_ Sabes creo que mañana va ser un día muy especial-

Reborn se percato del tono asquerozamente alegre, ahora sí que estaba empezando preocuparse mas de lo que ya estaba, pareciera como sí Tsuna tiene planeado hacer una locura.

_**-Pobre marioneta esta muy demente en estos momentos-**_

Tsuna mira a Reborn con unos ojos sin luz como si ya estubiera muerto por dentro. Esto no podia ser Tsuna... pero ...

-Sabes algo reborn, creo que ya...-susurro el joven con una sonrisa de demencia total que asusto hasta el mismisimo Hitman

-Creo que me tengo que preparar para el colegio-continuo

_**-La marioneta esta planeando algo malo-**_

_**-Su titiritero se da cuenta pero no hace nada para detener a la marioneta-**_

_**-Realmente es triste, tener un titiritero de tan frío corazon-**_

Despues de esa "conversacion" Reborn se fue de la pieza de Tsuna con un sentimiento de preocupación que no pudo ocultar.

El sabía que este momento podría llegar pero no tan pronto y el tambíen sabía que en cierta manera que el y Nono estaban utilizando a Tsuna para que se convirtiera en un respetable jefe de la mafia pero ... nunca penso que el chico se rompiera _tan mal _por sus objetivos egoista.

Tiene que encontrar una forma de ayudar a Tsuna.

Y remediar el error que a echo ...

**-Titiritero estupido porfin se dio cuenta-**

**-De la situacion decadente de su marioneta-**

**-Pero ayudara a la marioneta para lograr sus objetivos-**

**-Oh ayudara a la marioneta porque sabe que esta en dolor-**

Y le gusto o fue algo corto =-= lo siento por no haber actualizado antes que estoy en periodo de pruebas y de trabajos escolares D: Y no tengo tiempo para nada D: T-T, e-e ahora quien se anima a adivinar que decia las palabras que no estan completamente escritas :D


	2. Chapter Lluvia

NR-Gracias por los review

Lo siento por no actualizar tan rapido que mi pereza me gana (TT-TT) y tambien porque en mi colegio nos dan mucha –_Tarea... _

_Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo. Que va ser corto :c_

Ahora aclaremos algo—Porque vongola primo no esta ayudando a tsu-kun con su locura - ._. Lo silencie hehehhehehe. xD-Una razon, razonable .Y que le paso a Enma-kun dijamos que esta durmiendo con los peces ._. Literalmente .

**Advertencia: **Es la continuacion de Una marioneta de mentiras, y lo siento por la mala ortografia T-T. Y puede tener gore.

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y si lo fuera seria muy yaoi 182769 xD**_

* * *

_**ACTO: La Noche de Los titiriteros. Ecena**_

**¿Titiritero viste las lagrimas de la marioneta?**

_**La marioneta sentia agonia**_

_**De tanto llorar se aburrio y rompio su cuerpo de madera**_

_**Su Titiritero le grito que se detubiera pero la marioneta**_

_**Siguio riendo de su dolor y de las suplicas de el Titiritero**_

_**Que tanto lo lastimo**_

* * *

El cielo estaba de un hermoso color celeste aunque no se podia ver ninguna nube o pajaros que volaran atraves de el...se veia solitario _muy _solitario. Las personas que caminaban por debajo de ese cielo no podian ver el magnifico color que tenia este pero ... cuando una nube negra tapo ese color hermoso del cielo se comenzaron a preocupar por la lluvia que se veia por venir.

Yamamoto se encontraba en su practica de beisbol, el tenia que prepararce para el proximo partido contra otra secundaria. Estaba muy feliz desde que pudo practicar denuevo su deporte favorito pero no dejaba de pensar que _algo andaba mal. _

**-El Titiritero se da vuelta para escuchar una señal-**

El siguio practicando en la cancha de beisbol que tenia en la escuela, desde que entro denuevo al equipo (porque antes no tenia tiempo por participar en la mafia) todos sus compañeros se pusieron felices haci podian seguir ganando los partidos como antes. Pero no podia sentirse mal por Tsuna desde que entro al equipo nuevamente para practicar no tenia tiempo de estar con su amigo que le habia salvado la vida.

-Viste a Dame-Tsuna se veia muy solo- dijo una de las niñas que estaba hablando con otra niña.

-Si me da pena por el pero... si nos juntamos con el se nos va pegar su _estupides-_dice la otra niña con una sonrisa pegada en su cara.

**-El Titiritero ve que su marioneta esta mal-**

Yamamoto no podia de dejar de escuchar esa conversacion, como se atrevian a insultar a su amigo, si el sabia que Tsuna no le habia echo nada a ellas. El se acerco a las dos niñas mientras que ella lo miraban sorprendida y con los tipicos ojitos de- Kyaaa es Yamamoto-kun –

-Maa maa no podia de dejar escuchar su conversacion sobre mi amigo-Dijo Yamamoto a las dos "Z-niñas"

-Oh Hola Yamamoto-kun-Dice la mas baja de las dos-jugaste muy bien en el partido anterior-continuo sin prestar atencion lo primero que habia dicho Yamamoto.

**-El titiritero ... porfin ..se esta dando cuenta...-**

-Que estabas diciendo de mi amigo-pidio otra vez Yamamoto con voz fria

La niña mas alta se da cuenta del cambio de personalidad de Takeshi pero porque se enoja si solo estaban hablando de Dame-Tsuna o seria que..-...eres amigo de Dame-Tsuna-pregunto sin ocultando su voz agria a mencionar a Tsunayoshi

-Si-respondio contundentemente sin mostrar la tipica sonrisa que siempre tenia en su cara.

La niña menor no podia ocultar su miedo que le estaba teniendo a Yamamoto.¿Porque se ponia haci si Dame-Tsuna era _Dame-Tsuna_?-Da...Tsuna estaba muy solo y creo que ..u..nos chicos lo estaban intimidando-tartamudio

**-El titiritero porfin se dio cuenta ¡Que alegria!-**

**-El titiritero ve a su marioneta fria–**

Con lo dicho la niña a Yamamoto casi le congelo el alma, ¿Como no se habia dado cuenta que tsuna estaba siendo intimidado?¿Como pudo haber sido tan estupido?.

-¿Are? Yamamoto-kun pasa algo con lo que dije-pregunto a menor sin hacer caso la mirada de la mayor que era para silenciarla

Yamamoto no espero mas y salio corriendo dejando a las dos tontas para encontrar a Tsuna y decirle que lo algo paso...

**U**n grupo de estudiante estaba reunido en el patio ...

**-Titiritero ves la lagrimas de la marioneta-**

**-Que fueron ocultadas por la lluvia-**

**-Ahora que vas hacer titiritero-**

**-Vas a reconstruir a tu marioneta o...-**

**-La terminaras de matar a la pobre marioneta-**

* * *

Omake: Los ojos de un niño

Lambo no era un niño estúpido como le decía Gokudera, en realidad el era muy inteligente para su edad, el podía saber tanto italiano como japones y también podía usar armas desde una corta edad pero mas que eso el era un niño muy atento aunque el no lo demostraba.

El siempre se dio cuenta de que cabeza de pulpo y Yamamoto no estaban con Tsuna como lo era antes, no en realidad parecía que se estaban distanciados pero ¿por que?. Otras de las observación que pudo hacer era que Tsuna su hermano como el lo consideraba estaba dejando de sonreír como antes. Eso lo empezó a preocupar. Aunque no lo demostraba ...estaba preocupado ... al igual como Fuuta y I-Pin.

**-Los ojos de los niños pueden ver mas cosas que los ojos de los grandes-**

** -Continuara-**

* * *

Si me preguntan porque le puse a las Niñas como "Z-Niñas" es que en ves de poner eso iba a poner zorras pero me arepenti xD bueno espero que les aya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo-"Sera el plan de Reborn :)" o tal vez no xd


	3. Chapter Tormenta

NR/ SOY UNA VERGÜENZA – SE INCLINA- Lo siento por no actualizar por tanto tiempo T.T es que me operaron y mas encima me cortaron el internet T-T...bueno no sigo mas con las escusas...

Ah y feliz cumpleaños atrasados Tsu-chan, y happy halloween adelantado...

Y Muchisimas gracias por sus Review, me hacen muy feliz como una lombriz xDDD

Este capitulo lo pueden ver con la cancion de Danny Elfman-Victor Piano solo

**Advertencia: Ooc personajes, es la continuacion de una marioneta de mentiras y mala ortografia.**

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: no me pertencen los personajes de KHR**_

* * *

**Acto: La noche de los tiriteros. Ecena:**

**La marioneta esta en una Tormenta de angustia.**

_**-Ya no puede sentir la marioneta-**_

_**-Todo el dolor que contuvo se volvio en odio-**_

_**-Un odio oscuro que lo estaba consumiendo-**_

_**-Para volverse una marioneta sin sentimientos-**_

_**-¿Titiritero te das cuenta que le fallaste a tu marioneta?-**_

* * *

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia caian en el suelo y la gente pasaba rapidamente buscando un lugar para refugiarse de esas gotas, algunas personas estaban enojadas por esa lluvia porque en el pronostico del tiempo no dijeron que iba a llover hoy, otros solo se lo tomaban con humor esta lluvia repentina...ecepto las personas de mas edad que ya sabian que este tipo de lluvia era porque una gran tormenta se estaba aproximando rapidamente.

Gokudera se encontraba en un viaje con su club en el centro astronomico de Namimori, cuando el entro al club UFO varias personas se sorprendieron por su ingreso pero no tuvo problema para entrar...enrealidad lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos como si estubieron esperando su ingreso hace mucho tiempo pero por culpa de Dame-Tsuna no podia entrar segun lo que decian algunos de los miembros de club.

Era muy interesante participar en ese club mas de lo que habia imaginado Gokudera, Hay podia compartir sus conocimientos de los Ovnis con otras personas que tenian su mismo interes y tambien podian ir expediciones, salidas pedagogicas y leer libros sobre los acontecimientos historicos de los Ovnis durante la historia de la humanidad.

-Gokudera-san-Dijo un joven de pelo negro con lentes y el uniforme de Namimori que tenia una placa que decia; _C.B U.F.O –_No es emocionante, nos van a dejar utilizar el Telescopio para mirar las estrellas-Exclamo emocionado.

**-Titiritero Mentiroso te olvidaste de tu Marioneta-**

-Si es muy interesante-Respondio entusiasmado Gokudera mientras sacaba unos textos grandes sobre los UFO que contenia todo lo que el habia investigado.

Unas de las chicas que estaban detras de ellos empezaron a reirse sobre una foto que provenia de su celular-Mira Yuketu...me mandaron una foto de Dame-Tsuna y pareciera que estaba llorando-Dijo una peli-Rosada con una gran frentesota.

Al escuchar eso Gokudera no pudo dejar de sentir como un peso encima, se habia olvidado de su preciado Juudaime el que lo salvo de su soledad y el que le habia regalado una sonrisa tan sincera para el, que nadien lo habia echo antes.

**-Estupido Titiritero tu condenaste a tu jugete.**

**-Te diste cuenta de tu error ahora o aun no-**

-Oh es verdad Sakura, hahaha Dame-Tsuna se ve tan pantetico en esa foto-exclamo Yuketu mientras tomaba el celular-Mira Gokudera no es gracioso, porfin Dame-Tsuna esta sufriendo lo que merece por obligarte estar con el-continuo con una sonriza estupida.

**-La marioneta lloro y lloro-**

**-Y tu titiritero no te diste cuenta-**

Todos los del club se reunieron alrededor de Gokudera para ver la foto, ellos exclamaban entre risas y otros en lamentos de como alguien podia ser tan patetico.

"_pobre tipo es tan patetico"_

"_si, pero es su culpa por ser tan dame"_

"_es un estupido"_

Gokudera ya no lo soportaba mas, esos hijo de puta como se atrevian a reirse de Tsuna.

**-Hay que felicitar al titiritero, porfin te diste cuenta de tu error-**

**-Sie brach Ihrem Puppentheater-**

-CALLATE-Grito Gokudera tan enojado que los del club se estremecieron y dieron un paso hacia atras-Ustedes Hijos de puta como se atreven a insultar a Juudaime asi-Dijo en tono muy amenazante mientras apretaba sus nudillos con una fuerza brutal.

-Gokudera calmate, solo es Dame-Tsuna-Dice muy despacio Yuketu, tratando de calmar al peli-plateado.

-Quieres que me calme, mientras que ustedes unos estupidos se estan burlando de la persona que me salvo y me saco de mi soledad-Dijo Gokudera sacando de sus dos manos unas Bombas.

-Que quieres decir que dame-tsuna te salvo, el es un bueno para nada.. el no sirve para nada en esta vida-Grito Sakura interponiendose entre los dos mientras que los otros del club veian con miedo la ecena-Si no fuera por el tu hubieras disfrutado estar mas tiempo con nosotros o no crees que no te veia cuando llegabas lastimado en el colegio con vendas y moretones, pareciera que estabas recibiendo golpes de Dame-Tsuna-siguio la niña entre lagrimas de cocodrilo-Ojala que Dame-Tsuna se muera, que se pudra si no fuera por el yo hubiera ...yo cuando te vi siempre te quise pero por culpa de Dame-Tsuna nunca pude estar cerca de ti-Grito llorando.

-Sakura-murmuro Yuketu

-Porfavor Gokudera quedate con nosotros, Dame-tsuna no vale la pena-dijo Sakura.

**-Veamos Titiritero que eliges-**

**-Mandar a una tormenta de angustia a tu marioneta-**

**-O tratar de arreglar el caos que haz ocasionado-**

-Yo no me voy a quedar en un lugar donde hay gente _Hipocrita _que le gusta burlarse del sufrimiento de los demas sin un motivo y menos que esten molestando alguien presiado por mi-Dice Gokudera friamente y se va del lugar, dejando en shock a Sakura.

Los otros niños nos dejaban de murmurar lo que habia pasado, mientras tanto Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Maldito seas Gokudera-Grito Yuteku-Te expulso del Club UFO, Nunca mas en la vida podras entrar a este club...entendiste-Siguio enojado.

* * *

Gokudera se fue corriendo, tan rapido como pudo.¿Como pudo ser un estupido en dejar solo a Juudaime por unas personas como esas, que no valian la pena?Tenia que disculparse con el, lo antes posible.

**-Te deseo suerte Titiritero-**

**-La soledad y la locura-**

**-No es facil de solucionar-**

* * *

Omake : La preocupacion de una Madre

Nana Sawada amaba a su hijo con todo su ser, desde que nacio ella prometio que lo iba a proteger y darle todo su cariño pero cuando Tsuna fue creciendo ella se dio cuenta que su hijo le ocultaba muchos secretos como por ejemplo.

Cuando Tsuna tenia cinco años el nunca le dijo a su madre sobre que le pasa en el kinder o como lo pasaba con sus compañeros de curso, hasta algunas veces lo veia en el parque que jugaba solo.

Oh que una vez encontro a su hijo cuando tenia siete años llorando y con unos cuantos moretones en sus manos y en las piernas.

Esas cosas preocupaban a Nana, que su hijo estaba siendo intimidado pero cuando Reborn llego ella tuvo la esperanza que Tsu-kun podria mejorar y conocer a varios amigos de su edad para que no fuera solitario.

Pero ahora veia a Tsuna que su sonrisa que tenia cuando estaba con todos sus amigos estaba desapareciendo para dejar un semblante sombrio y de tristesa absoluta.

Estaba preocupada por su hijo por eso hoy le iba a ser uno de sus platos favoritos para que se sintiera feliz otra vez.

-¿Are? Esta lloviendo-

* * *

Espero que les guste este capitulo *w*, y quien adivina de que anime es Sakura xD, como odio a esa **** ._. Oks mejor me callo.


End file.
